fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Heartcatch Paradise Pretty Cure!
Heartcatch Paradise Pretty Cure!(ハートキャッチパラダイスプリキュア！''Hātokyatchi Paradaisu Purikyua!) will be the eleventh series of the ''Pretty Cure Series. It is featured on a island and features a new cure in one of the early episodes. Story The four girls Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki and Yuri are on a boat that is taking them to their holiday destination. When the girls get to their holiday destination they bump into a new enemy called Deserters and fight the Deserters to save the lifes of the people. Along the way the girls meet a popular singer who joins them on their journey and becomes the fifth cure of the group. Characters Pretty Cure Hanasaki Tsubomi (花咲つぼみ Hanasaki Tsubomi)- A very shy and introverted girl who loves flowers and dreams of being a botanist in order to turn all deserts of the world into flower gardens. She lives in a flower shop called "Flower Shop Hanasaki" with her parents and grandmother. She loves her grandmother, and has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Her catchphrase during battle is "I've had ENOUGH!". Her theme color is pink, and her alter ego is Cure Blossom (キュアブロッサム, Kyua Burossamu). Her powers are related to all types of flowers, specifically cherry blossoms. Kurumi Erika (来海えりか Kurumi Erika)- She loves fashion and dreams of being a fashion designer. Her home is a fashion shop called "Fairy Drop", and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister who is a fashion model. Her theme color is blue, and her alter ego is Cure Marine (キュアマリン, Kyua Marin). Her powers are related to blue daisies and water. Myoudouin Itsuki (明堂院いつき Myoudouin Itsuki)- Student council president of Myoudou Academy's Junior High School, Itsuki is also the granddaughter of the president of the school. With a gentle and handsome appearance, she is always crowded by subordinates and fans wherever she goes. Although a girl, Itsuki is often mistaken as a boy because of family matters. Wanting to protect her older brother, Itsuki is accepted by Potpurri as a Cure, she turns into Cure Sunshine (キュアサンシャイン, Kyua Sanshain). ' 'Tsukikage Yuri (月影ゆり Tsukikage Yuri)- Privately, Yuri is Erika's older sister Momoka's best friend, helping her at school whenever Momoka cannot make it because of work. However, before the series started, she was the last of the previous generation of Pretty Cure, Cure Moonlight. With the help of Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, Cologne, and the Heart Tree she transforms back into Cure Moonlight (キュアムーンライト, Kyua Muunraito). Tameike Asa (溜池 朝 Tameike Asa)- The popular singer at Hanagasaku Island. She was born on the island and lived there ever since. She meets the girls when she is resting after her performance and gets attacked by Deserters. She meets Perfume when she thinks she will not make any friends. She accepts Perfume offer of becoming a Cure and becomes Cure Lily '(キュア リリー ''Kyua Rirī). Her powers relate to lilys and ice. Mascots '''Chypre (シプレ Shipure) Coffret (コフレ Kofure) Potpourri (ポプリ Popuri) Perfume (パフューム Pafuyūmu) Deserters Desertrian (デザトリアン Dezatorian) Buryoku (武力 Buryoku) Sasori (サソリ Sasori) Rippa (立派 Rippa) Dark Fern (ダーク ファーン Dāku Fān) Sand (サンド Sando) Category:Fan Series Category:Heartcatch Paradise Pretty Cure!